


Never Gone

by ExtremeLight9



Category: Rime (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Family Feels, Gen, Spoilers, happy first anniversary Rime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeLight9/pseuds/ExtremeLight9
Summary: He will keep on going, for him.





	Never Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is something I made to celebrate Rime's first anniversary. The game that helped through a difficult time in my life.

Early morning light streamed through his window’s room. The man was sitting on the edge of his bed, deep in thought. Eventually, he sighed and stood up.

 

He already made the decision last night. He can’t stall any longer.

 

He stepped outside his room and walked to the kitchen to eat. Everything was quiet in the house. The sound of the waves and seagulls outside were the only thing filling the silence. A while ago, he hated those sounds as they reminded him of an unpleasant memory, a reality he didn’t want accept. Now he appreciated them.

 

He sat up and washed the dishes in the sink. He picked up a bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder before walking away.

 

He stopped in the hallway and glanced at the door at the end of it. He bit his lip and hesitated, but then shook the doubt away and went outside the house.

 

He stood in the doorway for a moment, quietly taking in everything. The shore, the sunlight and the noises coming from the town. He walked down the stone road, greeting everyone he came across. They told him they were happy to see him again. He simply nodded and kept on going.

 

It wasn’t long until he crossed the wooden bridge and stopped.

 

Even after days of neglect and avoidance, his boat looked just like he had left it. He remembered years of sailing through the sea, wind blowing in his face and childish laughter. Of dark skies, violent waves and desperate cries tearing through the air.

 

He traced his hand over the wood and then realized his eyes were filled with tears. He didn’t fight them. He let them fall until there was nothing left.

 

After untying the knot, he climbed onto the boat and raised the anchor. He reached out for the rope and grabbed hold of it. Many emotions he couldn’t name swirled within him and his eyes became wet again.

 

But then, he felt someone’s hand on his back. They were shorter than him.

 

“This is for you….” The man whispered to him.

 

With that, he raised the sails and the boat began leaving the docks. A small watery smile spread across the man’s face as his boat sailed further and further into the horizon.

 

 _Thank you_ , _for everything._


End file.
